madballsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Frankenbeans
Dr. Victor Frankenbeans is the main antagonist of the Madballs comic book series. He is often assisted by his bumbling hunchbacked Igor-esque minion Snivelitch. He works in a secret laboratory known as R.U.I.N.(Research Unlimited In Nucleonics). He had a toxic chemical pond near his lab that created the original Madballs when eight rubber balls fell into it and were mutated by the chemicals in the water. After he found out about the Madballs' existence, he tries to capture them. He fails, however, and develops an intense hatred towards them. He has tried the following plans in capturing the Madballs since his first encounter with them: *Using Miss Tic the Mystic to hypnotize them. He failed because he forgot about Oculus Orbus, who freed his fellow Madballs and forced the criminals to get into the chemical pond and act like ducks. *Creating the Badballs. He failed this time because the Badballs were eventually tricked into going back into the chemical pond and returning to their original bowling ball forms. *Creating the new Madballs. This time he failed because the new Madballs betrayed him and sided with the original Madballs. *Creating the Super Madballs. Like before, he failed because the Super Madballs betrayed him and joined the original Madballs. *Creating the Vegeterribles. The Vegeterribles were defeated when they were eaten by Swine Sucker. *Creating Madbelle. He planned to use her to get the Madballs to fight each other, but he failed yet again when Madbelle fell in love with Snivelitch, making him blurt out the doctor's plan to the Madballs. *Attacking the town with a battle tank called the Tankenbeans. He was defeated once more when the Madballs tricked him into giving them bodies so they can create a Madmobile and a Mad Rollercycle to destroy the Tankenbeans. *De-aging the Madballs with the Fountain of Youth and teaching them his wicked, wicked ways so they could become his minions. He eventually got tired of the Baby Madballs' antics, so he tossed them into the R.U.I.N. pond, restoring them to their true ages. The Madballs then punished the doctor and Snivelitch by dumping them into the Fountain of Youth, turning them into children. *Forming a team with Miss Tic the Mystic, the Badballs, Captain Weirdbeard, Colonel Corn, Maiden Hong Kong, and Anchor Man. Even then, Frankenbeans lost and all of the villains were punished by being soaked in the R.U.I.N. pond. *In his final attempt at defeating the Madballs, he finds Rojad's shrink ray and amplifies its power so it can shrink objects to microscopic size. The Madballs, however, find out about his scheme too early. This causes the doctor to get so frustrated over his past failures in defeating the Madballs, he falls ill. Snivelitch then begs the Madballs to save the doctor's life, and they reluctantly do so when Snivelitch reminds them he was the one who created them in the first place. Snivelitch is grateful that the Madballs saved his master's life, but Dr. Frankenbeans is angry at Snivelitch because he let the Madballs get away with Rojad's shrink ray. Because the Madballs comic book was canceled after the tenth issue was published, it is not known if Frankenbeans had any further plans in defeating the Madballs. Trivia Dr. Frankenbeans has some similarities to Gargamel, the main villain of The Smurfs. He shares a similar appearance(balding, large nose, a single tooth), he hates the Madballs in an obsessive manner like how Gargamel hates the Smurfs, he has three different reasons of wanting to capture them(Frankenbeans' reasons to want to get the Madballs range from wanting to make them his minions, to study them so he can gain scientific fame, or simply destroying them. Gargamel either wants to eat the Smurfs, turn them into gold, or destroy them as well), and both villains have made countless desperate attempts to capture their enemies. Category:Comic Book